charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me...Not
Forget Me...Not is the 114th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 6 :Episode No. 03 :Original Airdate October 05, 2003 Episode Guide This episode begins in medias res as the Cleaners are after Wyatt. The sisters orb into the manor but the Cleaners appear. One orbs Wyatt to him. The sisters call for Leo but he can do nothing. The scene changes; toys, playpen, baby clothes and such disappear. The nursery is again a closet. Neither the sisters nor Leo know why Leo is here. The sisters have the feeling they're forgetting something. Piper hears a strange sound like a baby crying. Phoebe is doing her advice column from the basement because her empathy power is driving her crazy. She has a cut on her head and doesn't remember how she got it. She gets a call from her office about an incident the previous day; she doesn't remember the incident. Paige has a new job as a receptionist. A coworker named Flo has been fired by her male chauvinist boss because she wouldn't sleep with him. She is mad at Paige and she doesn't remember why. Chris has a new charge. He has drinking beer and getting horizontal with his charge. Leo is still suspicious of him. Leo hears a baby crying, and orbed away. Phoebe is in Elise's office and is scolding Phoebe about an incident the previous day. Phoebe says she doesn't remember. Elise clasps her shoulders and Phoebe gets a vision of a huge brawl in the office. Piper helps a passing stranger calm his baby down and wonders how she knew how to do this, as she has no children. Inside the manor, Leo is staring at the closet. Piper tells Leo about hearing the baby; Leo says he heard it too. Phoebe tells her sisters of her vision and Paige reads a spell. All of a sudden it's raining; the cut on Phoebe's head is gone; the sisters hear Wyatt crying. The sisters realize that the spell rewound the last day. We are now at the start of the timeline. Piper turns on the TV and leaves Wyatt alone in the room. Wyatt starts flipping the channels and sees a program with a large flying dragon. He orbs the dragon out of the screen and into the garden. The dragon knocks open the conservatory door and flies away before the sisters see it. Leo has assigned Chris his new charge. He is unwilling -- until she turns out to be blonde and cute. Phoebe enters the office. Jason and Elise follow, arguing. Phoebe slugs Elise, starting a brawl. Paige and Flo talk about their boss's advances on Flo. A man, distracted, bumps into Paige and spills coffee on her. He tells her, hardly believing it, that he has seen a dragon. Paige goes to Phoebe's office and finds the brawl still in progress. Paige pulls Phoebe away and tells her about the dragon. Wyatt has orbed Piper to a tunnel. Paige and Phoebe orb over, just as the dragon blasts the tunnel with fire. The Cleaners appear in the manor. They explain that they cover up magic when it's exposed. They offer the sisters a chance to take care of the problem, implying that they will take Wyatt if they don't. Piper tells Leo about the dragon and the Cleaners. Phoebe has a large empathy burst of pain and fear and believes the dragon has attacked. With Wyatt's help, they find the dragon. Paige orbs a scale off its hide for a potion, but this awakens and angers the dragon. Piper draws its attention and Wyatt vanquishes the dragon. The Cleaners appear anyway and the opening scenes repeat. They take Wyatt and morph the room, but this time the sisters remember. Piper proposes to draw the Cleaners out by doing some magic of their own. Paige and Phoebe orb into a live newscast and perform some magic in public. The camera cuts to the Golden Gate Bridge and Piper makes it vanish. The Cleaners appear to them, and the sisters demand Wyatt's return. The Cleaners return Wyatt, and at Phoebe's request, also erase the office riot. Flo, instead of rejecting her boss's advances, proposes to get horizontal with her boss right there in the office. The boss is all ears and then "Flo" orbs a flower pot into his head. "Flo" morphs into Paige and is met at the door by the real Flo, who thanks her for "whatever she did". Power Usage * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Manor * The Cleaners / "Appear" / Themselves / Manor * Piper / Blow Up / Cleaner / Manor (no effect) * The Cleaners / Summon / Wyatt / Manor * Cleaner #1 / TK / TCO / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * The Cleaners erase Wyatt's presence. * The Cleaners / "Disappear" / Themselves / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 * Phoebe / Retrocognition / Elyse / Bay Mirror * Phoebe / Empathy / Wyatt / Conservatory * Wyatt / TK / TV Channel / Conservatory * Wyatt / TK / TV Channel / Conservatory * Wyatt / Projection / Dragon / Conservatory *** * Phoebe / Empathy / Frank / Bay Mirror * Wyatt / Orbs / Piper / Manor * Wyatt / Orbs / Piper / Presidio Tunnel * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Presidio Tunnel * The Cleaners / "Appear" / Themselves / Manor (not seen) * Piper / Blow Up / Cleaner #1 / Manor (no effect) * The Cleaners / "Disappear" / Themselves / Manor * Leo / Orb / Himself / Piper's Room * Phoebe / Empathy / People of the SF / Attic * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Street * Paige / TK-Orb / Dragon Scale / Street * Wyatt / Molecular-Combustion-Orbing / Dragon / Street * The Cleaners / "Appear" / Themselves / Street (not seen) * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Street * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Manor * The Cleaners / "Appear" / Themselves / Manor * The Cleaners / Summon / Wyatt / Manor * Cleaner #1 / TK / TCO / Manor * The Cleaners erase Wyatt's presence. * The Cleaners / "Disappear" / Themselves / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / News Studio * Phoebe / Levitate / Wayne (Weatherman) / News Studio * Paige / TK-Orbs / Jacket / News Studio * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Attic * The Cleaners / "Appear" / Themselves / Attic(not seen) * The Cleaners bring back Wyatt. * The Cleaners erase the riot Phoebe started. * The Cleaners / "Disappear" / Themselves / Attic(not seen) * "Flo" / TK-Orb / Flower Pot / Mr. Stewick's Office * "Flo" / Glamour / Paige / Mr. Stewick's Office * Leo / Orb / Himself / P3 * Leo / Orb / Himself / P3 :***This could be a tie to his telekinetic-orbing powers. Neutral Beings # The Cleaners The Cleaners : A neutral party in charge of covering up magic when it is exposed. They have the power to rewrite history, erase memories, and remove all evidence of magic. Spells # Phoebe and Paige use the spell "Memory Spell - To Fill in the Blanks". # Paige tries to scry for the Cleaners. # Piper casts the Vanishing Spell on the Golden Gate Bridge. Memory Spell - To Fill in the Blanks :Moments lost make witches wonder '' :''warlock's plot or demon's plunder? '' :''If this is not a prank, '' :''help us to fill in the blanks. ::~Cast by Paige Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection '' :''become but a dream '' :''as I cause the seen '' :''to become unseen. ::~Cast by Piper Potions # Phoebe works on a potion to vanquish the dragon. Innocents # Paige helps Flo from her sexist boss. Notes # A merry go round as lots of different animals as opposed to a carousel which only has horses. # Chris has a charge named Natalie. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 603